


шепотом в стихах

by LadyGray0305



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blank Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGray0305/pseuds/LadyGray0305
Summary: строки, написанные в тишине.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

стеклом и медом сладостью патоки солнцем по земле растечься раствориться просочиться и остаться в глубине в земле и тишине под гнетом дней веков столетий рядом с золотом сребром и страхом рядом с шепотом и болью грохотом и звоном в черной тишине крадущей вехи оставаться там мне долго глухо сонно но в земле и тишине 

тишине 

стеклом и медом сладостью патоки липкой вязью сонных снов вбираться в вены мне кошмаром и вгрызаться в солнце без зубов усталость скалывать кусками все глубже забираясь в лес все глубже глубже глубже роясь и кусаясь огрызаясь и скалясь боясь страшась идя вперед без устали и сна и голода и боли в вязкой топи своих слез

в лесу кошмар 

он стоит и ждет меня ласково смотря и тяня ладонь

на ладони кровь и соль и пот и страх и боль и я сама кусками сколами росой 

домой

05.07.2020


	2. Chapter 2

подари мне небо,  
золото,  
горы,  
шелка.  
подари мне солнце.  
обжигаясь, вручи его — всучь, почти кинь в лицо. солнце обожжет и потухнет. исчезнет. уйдёт.  
под воду, в море, на дно.  
подари мне звезду.  
или комету — лови ее за хвост, лёд впивается в руки, кровят пальцы, ладони, запястья. комета кусается и сдаётся метеоритом прямо на кончики ног.  
кланяется. пора.  
подари мне — улыбку. объятия. просто слова. мне нужно, мне хочется, я…  
беру одеяло и иду спать. солнце заходит, вернувшись обратно, небо обыденно стыло. комета разобрана — кладезь ценных металлов. золото забрано, шелка разорваны, горы привычно недвижимы.  
объятия, улыбка, просто слова…  
не для тебя. не тебе. никогда не тебе. запомни — как заросли плюща обвивают цветок, так и даль этих слов, улыбок, объятий — нестерпимо жалят, как плющ.  
цветок — одуванчик — ты. кончается ночь.  
ветер сдувает семя.  
пора.  
под одеялом жарко и душно, в голове пустота и шум. непрерывный, переходящий во сны. живи. с этим живи.  
спи.  
подари мне небо, горы, улыбку, цветы…

а теперь пойми, что подарить себе должна это ты. сама. себе.

в руках ничего.

спи.

07.06.2020


	3. Chapter 3

Вечер пряный.

Сонный, сладкий. Чай, перец, золото и дрожь. Одеяло на коленях, на коленях кот, кот мурчит и греет, греет солнце, солнце спит, спит небо, гром, луна на сонной стороне, молчит большая птица, молчат леса и реки.

Вечер пряный. Сонный.

И похож — неведомо на что. Смешной, как шарик, и мягкий, словно покрывало. Вечер льстит, сдаётся, ложится на колени, играется с котом и смотрит мне в глаза.

Вечер — пряный. Четверть от корицы, немного бадьяна. Смешать в зеленом чае, добавить мед, не забудьте про печенье с имбирём.

Вечер.

Согревает руки и уходит спать — и солнце с ним. С сонной стороны луна.

Наступает ночь. Кот мурчит и пускает когти, играет с бахромой, роняет книгу, за ней роняет чашку, за чашкой следует он сам, маша хвостом.

Не спится.

07.06.2020


	4. Chapter 4

возможно, всё это зима. 

как осенью я говорила, что виновата осень. серое небо, противная слякоть. кричащий учитель, дорога до дома. глухие проулки, пожухлые листья, нервный стук дождя по старому балкону. 

как летом бормотала в подушку, что всё это глупость, пройдёт и минует меня, не тронет, обогнёт и прочь уйдёт, не оставив и шрама. ждала солнца, верила, что выгорит и сожжет. не спала ночами — если не солнце, то, может, луна? 

прошли и осень, и лето, идёт зима. 

и в итоге остаётся что? ждать весны? первой оттепели, первой птицы, первой капли с крыши? цветущих тюльпанов, душистой сирени? ждать — и вряд ли дождаться на деле. 

ведь всё началось с неё.

29.01.21


End file.
